Draco's Poetry
by The Hollow Inside Me
Summary: A few years after Hermione and Draco are married, Hermione finds something that Draco would have preferred unnoticed. ONE-SHOT


I rolled over feeling the empty space where my blonde husband normally laid. Rubbing my eyes sleepily with the back of my hand I sat up to see the bedroom door opened and the sounds of sizzling bacon coming from the kitchen.

A few years after the war, I had run into Draco Malfoy at a Muggle coffee shop. He swore to me that he had changed and we became good friends. After a few months he asked me out and we dated for a few months before he asked me to marry him. I had cautiously said yes; I did love him, but he didn't have a fair history, no matter how much he said he changed. He proved me wrong; we had gotten married a few months back and I would wake every morning to a hot breakfast and go to sleep every night cradled in his arms.

I stretched as I sat up fully and reluctantly removed myself from the warm confines of my bed. Yawning slightly I grabbed a brush from my bedside table and tried to comb my mane of hair. Unsuccessful, I sighed and put it up into a bun.

I walked out into our kitchen to see my shirtless husband cooking bacon in a pan on the stove. Smiling happily, I walked up behind him and gave him a hug. He turned around and scooped me up into his arms planting a kiss on my nose. "Good morning." He said as he set me back down.

"Morning." I said, as I took a seat at the table, a plate of bacon and eggs appearing soon after. "You are too good to me." I said as I took a bite of the magical eggs, my taste buds rejoicing at the flavor.

He kissed the top of my head before he sat across from me, taking a bite of his eggs as well. "Well, you do have to put up with me, so I consider it be a fair trade." He grinned at me, taking another bite of his eggs.

We ate our breakfast silently, just basking in each others unspoken love. When he finished he took his plate and placed it in the sink. "Going to work now." He kissed me quickly and went to the door pausing slightly before walking out of the now opened door. "I love you."

"Love you too, now leave." I responded laughing at him slightly.

After he had left and I had also finished my breakfast, I washed the dishes magically and dried them the same way. Smiling at my work I went back to my bedroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed.

Sighing to myself I walked into our spare room, which at the moment was more of a keep-all-the-things-we-don't-need-to-survive-on-a-daily-basis-in-boxes-room. I shook my head and dragged the box nearest to me over to where I sat in the doorway. On the side it was titled: 'Draco's Personal Items'. I couldn't help myself now.

Smirking slightly, I opened the box and peered inside. First, I grabbed a small little stuffed bear, the word 'Fuzz' written on it's tag. It was about the size of both of my hands and a tan brown color. I giggled slightly at the thought of Draco Malfoy owning a teddy bear named Fuzz.

I set Fuzz aside for now and reached my hand into the box pulling out a picture of who I assumed to be Draco. It was a little baby sitting on a toy broom his face wide in a grin of pure joy. The picture made my heart melt; he was an adorable baby.

The next item I pulled out was a journal. I opened the first page and it said at the very top:

_ Draco Malfoy, 10/12/93 _

_ Poems for Hermione Granger_

I laughed aloud; he wrote me poems, even before the war. Curious I turned the page to see one of the poems it had talked about.

_Roses are red_

_ Violets are blue_

_ You broke my nose in third year_

_ But I still love you_

I giggled slightly at his words and turned the page to see more and more poems. Smirking, I began to read them.

_Tulips are pink_

_ The grass is green_

_ Will you be my sweet_

_ Even when I'm mean_

'Will you be my sweet'? This was so fun to read! I could only imagine the look on Draco's face if he knew I was reading this.

_Hermione is cute_

_ I love her smile_

_ Dear, if you are reading this_

_ For you I would run a mile_

I had to 'aw' aloud at that. This man was going to kill me with his sweetness.

_Hermione is beautiful_

_ She's amazing to be around_

_ Her walk is pure grace_

_ But my love for her makes me act like a clown_

I smiled and put the bear and picture back in the box, taking the journal with me to curl up on the couch.

_Chocolate is good_

_ Hermione, marry you I should_

I laughed aloud at that one, that goal certainly had been reached. This was too cute for it's own good. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice the door open.

"Hermione," Draco's voice said, making my blood run slightly cold. "Honey, I'm home for my lunch break and-" he stopped, seeing the journal in my hands. "What is that?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Well, you see, I was thinking about cleaning the spare room and I saw this...and I started reading it, and Draco, it's adorable!" I said getting up to go hug him.

"Hermione," he whined. "Why did you read that? Gosh! I should've just gotten rid of the nonsense. It's rubbish anyway..." He trailed off, blushing madly.

"Rubbish?" I said, pulling back from my hug with him, to look him dead in the eye. Which was hard since he was looking everywhere but at me. "I love this so much - it's adorable!" I said.

"You...liked it?" He asked, turning to face me, his cheeks redder than I had ever seen them.

"Loved it." I said kissing his nose before hugging him again.

A few months later we finished cleaning the spare room changing it's name to our-baby-that-is-not-born-yet room. Draco and I had never been happier. We tore up his journal, ripping out each page and hanging it in every room. Some were randomly in the bathroom, or my favorites attached to the head board of our bed. I really did like the one about where I broke his nose...

**Did this when the internet was down; what do you think? I don't know if I should be proud or not, the poems were fun to write though. Beta-ed by Addie May. Review please. :D**


End file.
